Multilayer computed tomography or multi-slice CT (MSCT) is frequently employed nowadays for investigating heart disease. Typically this entails performing a single CT scan by means of coronary CT angiography (CCTA) in order to obtain image information about the coronary anatomy and potential pathologies. In the event of a stenosis of the coronary blood vessels that is detectable in the images, the implications of said lesion for the myocardial muscle must be investigated. Different techniques for measuring the blood flow through the myocardial muscle are applied for this purpose. Examples include nuclear imaging, magnetic resonance tomography or dynamic perfusion measurement by means of computed tomography. An example of performing dynamic perfusion measurement by means of computed tomography is described in K. A. Miles et al., “Perfusion CT: a worthwhile enhancement?”, Br. J. Radiol. 2003, 76 (904), pages 220 to 231.
However, these techniques lead to an additional load being imposed on the patient and the treating physician. The physician must employ a more complex technique than that of a single CCTA scan. The patient must undergo an additional time-consuming examination and in the case of nuclear imaging or computed tomography is exposed to additional ionizing radiation.
DE 10 2007 029 886 A1 describes a method for segmenting a myocardial muscle wall as well as a device for detecting a pathologically changed coronary artery. With the method and the device, the myocardial muscle is segmented and the myocardial muscle wall visualized in order to provide enhanced visualization of the pumping function of the heart. In this case the segmented myocardial muscle wall is divided into sections to which the coronary arteries can be assigned. This visualization can then provide pointers to the perfusion of the myocardial muscle wall and identify the affected coronary artery in order then to subject the latter to a more precise and thorough examination.